


Comfort

by rosebison



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Manchester City
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:25:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8576644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosebison/pseuds/rosebison
Summary: 2016賽季開幕主場對陣桑德蘭之後，我們都知道接下來會發生什麼，但是哈特現在需要安慰。





	

席爾瓦正一臉同情的望著自己。  
這可不是件好事。

…百分之兩百，是因為替補的事情。

英格蘭人在主場聯賽被新教練坐板凳了，雖然已經不是第一次…然而這次情況可能是前所未有的危急。

主場的球迷又一次唱起了不要賣掉自己的Chant。  
轉會傳聞鬧得滿城風雨，根本對真實情況一知半解的記者寫出一個比一個還危言聳聽的報導。整場比賽裡一旦己方球門有任何動靜，導播的鏡頭就瞬間對上替補席上他的臉，試著挖出一絲一毫的感情波動。

 

冰涼的水柱嘩啦啦的流動，又是一把潑上臉頰的清水。  
…29歲說不定真的會是人生的轉戾點，喬哈特無比慎重的思考著。

關掉水龍頭，低頭整備自己並沒有沾上多少汗水的替換衣物，哈特再度以眼角餘光不動聲色地觀察隊友。

駐足在廁所敞開的大門外，是不發一語的大衛席爾瓦。仔細看的話，對方手上還提著一個自用的皮製包包，似乎剛從浴室盥洗完畢離開。

「…你還好嗎？」

不過幾秒的功夫，意料中的問句自門外傳來，西班牙人的英文發音依舊那麼馬虎。

「呃？…喔！當然很好啊。」英格蘭人努力裝出自己現在才注意到對方的模樣，右手唰地一聲拉上了外套拉鍊。

「沒想到最後關頭對面送了個大禮，開幕戰主場拿到3分真是太好了。」

「嗯，很幸運。」緩緩眨眼，作為本日首發隊長卻因為搶分需要而提前下場的曼城中場語氣平靜。「…3分最重要。」

「今天這狀態，我都不敢想像明天的戰術會議了，教練大概會弄出更瘋狂的新陣型來因應吧。」

「嗯。」席爾瓦不置可否的聳聳肩，一副以不變應萬變的坦然。「有新陣型就再學。」

「哈，那是當然。」

「……。」

沉默再度降臨。

「…我是來安慰你的。」依舊是直接切入主題的突兀談話風格，西班牙人跳躍式的對話習慣與他在球場上詭譎魔幻的傳球如出一轍。

「唉？」努力發出無辜的困惑聲，金髮的曼城門將實力裝傻。「我…我很好啊？你是聽誰說了什麼奇怪的話嗎？」

哈特下意識反應是孔帕尼擔心自己心情低落而委託席爾瓦來探視了…真是個有能卻又想太多的大頭隊長。

「不，是我自己想這麼做的。」彷彿已早一步看破自家門將的心思，席爾瓦的回答十分篤定。「離巴士集合還有時間，你要去做什麼嗎？」

「沒有是沒有——

「很好。」

不等哈特把話說完，席爾瓦熟練地抓出收納在洗手台一角的清潔告示，然後在同伴驚訝的目光中擺好牌子鎖上大門。

「⋯⋯唉？」還來不及反應對方的意圖，對方小小的手掌已經蓋上哈特的胸膛，將他整個人壓向室內深處的牆角。

順著隊徽刺繡所在的胸口，西班牙人無語地以手心感受著隊友身上衣物纖維的質感，以及起伏在層層布料之下、高大男人結實的肌肉線條。

「⋯你體溫有點高的樣子。」與他嬌小的身軀相應，西班牙人秀氣的手掌從隊友大腿外側滑進了內側，一面間歇擠壓著腿部根部的肌肉，一面以手指搔刮著。

「⋯⋯。」

跟隨逐漸向中心位移的滾燙掌心，西班牙人緩緩蹲低。

在幾乎到達定位的瞬間，哈特突然一把托住隊友降到自己褲襠高度的下顎，手勁微妙的強硬。

「⋯⋯別這樣。」

「？」沒有出聲抗議，西班牙人的錯愕表現在他眉間不悅的皺摺上。

「別用嘴…現在不是做這種事的時候。」哈特苦笑著彎下腰，用指節撫平夥伴的皺眉，還順手揉了下對方頭頂亂糟糟的棕色毛髮。

「你不用這樣的。」

「…之前你要求過。」依舊是介於發火與不甘心間的奇妙神情，直起膝蓋的席爾瓦提醒對方。

「但你那時候拒絕了。」

「今天是要安慰你。」瞇眼，矮個子西班牙人幾乎有點不耐煩了。

「事情該有個先後順序。」哈特垂下修得完美無缺的眉毛，襯著他源自於英倫血統的白皙肌膚，曼城門將燈光下呈現透明藍綠色的瞳孔閃閃發光。

「喔？」席爾瓦不以為然的撇嘴，英國紳士的基因突然在這名金髮碧眼的著名交際草身上復甦了嗎？

對方難得主動，哈特反而不慌不忙起來。

「別生氣嘛，我是說⋯⋯你要是一開始就含下去，我接下來要怎麼吻你才好？」

「⋯⋯⋯⋯喔。」西班牙人似乎沒有全盤相信這對方副辯解，然而看起來已經沒方才那麼錯愕了。

「那我現在可以吻你了？」

以行動作為回答，西班牙人勾住對方的頸子墊起腳尖。

⋯⋯⋯⋯

綿長又溫柔的親吻，分享了彼此體溫與激烈心跳的兩人在氧氣耗完後才緩緩分開。

沒有話想說，輕輕放下被抱得幾乎腳尖離地的席爾瓦，哈特將鼻尖埋進隊友還冒著洗髮乳香味的蓬鬆棕髮⋯⋯沒什麼比溫暖又好聞的人體更能安慰心靈了。

知道現在無聲勝有聲，席爾瓦難得順從的低頭，將耳朵貼上近在眼前那對厚實的胸肌。

低頭觀察靠在自己懷中的棕色頭顱，無論已經對彼此有多熟捻、明明自己才是年紀比較小的那方，對方稚嫩的臉部輪廓有時依舊會使哈特揚起一種微妙的、興奮又罪惡的刺激感。

清楚自己接下來應該期待什麼，哈特從善如流地也將手擺上對方腰窩，稍稍握住。

「抱歉，但是今天我真的什麼都沒準備⋯。」

身為成年人，就算是對方主動，該有的安全措施還是要負責的。

「不用擔心。」掏掏自己的隨身小包，西班牙魔法師毫不遲疑地伸出他神奇的小小手掌，塞給哈特數個扁平的鋁箔小包裝。

「………。」超薄藍莓口味的。

「時間不多了，別發呆。」席爾瓦一面遞出套子，一面拿出顯然裝著淡色黏稠液體的透明軟管放在一旁。

「喂⋯你這狡猾的黃鼠狼，一開始就是這個打算了？」裝可憐的嘟起嘴，哈特輕鬆地抱起隊上的小個子中場，走向走道最後一間的廁所。

「⋯不需要的話我們現在就回去集合。」

「我會努力到最後的。」

 

天藍色的隔間被輕輕闔上，男人帶著笑意的悅耳嗓音隱沒在另個親吻中。

 

 

【END】

 

 


End file.
